1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition and a semiconductor apparatus prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect a semiconductor device from external environments, such as moisture, mechanical impact and the like, the semiconductor device is encapsulated with an epoxy resin composition.